


Serene Zemblanity

by Nnoitra



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, M/M, and found this in my search, im so angry we're on hiatus again, lowkey yullen i guess?? more like comfort bros, old work i had lying around for a few years, pieshipping, that i went and scrounged around my old fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnoitra/pseuds/Nnoitra
Summary: A morning with Link





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went through all my old documents and found this little thing here, so I thought I'd share it with you and think about the options of a possible sequel of Allen trying his best, but I'm not sure if it will even happen. I apologize if it isn't that good, it is old. It's also posted on my ff.net account as well.

The sun is peering through the open white curtains, falling onto the bed of white where two men lay sleeping. One, who's hair was a lovely golden color, had his arm in the tight of hold of a snow white haired boy. The one with golden hair opened his eyes slowly and looked at the snowy haired boy beside him. He smiled warmly. There was a serene silence in the room, a comfortable quite. A single tear dripped from his eyes and slowly made it's way down his face. It was nice, like this, sleeping beside his lover. Ah. Yes, today was the day, he could feel it.

  
"Allen..." He whispered, trying to wake the boy.

  
A small mumble at first as the gathered his surroundings. Suddenly he opens his eyes and stares up into his boyfriend's.  
"Link... How are you feeling?" Allen asked, smiling as he nuzzled into the side of Link's neck.

  
"I'm ok..." Link says, leaning down and giving Allen a kiss on the cheek.

  
"Link, I love you." Allen says, his eyes getting all teary.

  
"I know, I love you too. Don't cry, Allen." Link says, kissing the tear away.

  
"Link..." Allen says quietly, shuffling closer to Link.

  
"Allen, don't go getting all sad on me." Link says.

  
"I cant help it..." Allen replies, moving his hand up the sheets to lace his fingers with Link's.

  
"... Allen, I need you to be strong for me, ok? Dont be afraid to let your feelings show, but dont fall prey to them. Sad thoughts, bad thoughts, morbid thoughts; send them away from your mind. Think of happy times, fun times..." Link paused before continuing, "of the sexy times."

  
Allen chuckled a little bit and held Link's hand tighter. "I love you Link."

  
"I love you too..." Link's voice cracked and Allen looked up, finally noticing that Link had been crying silently as well.

  
"...Link?" Allen asked, worry in his voice.

  
Link leaned down and placed soft kisses on Allen's lips. He broke away and rest his head against Allen's. "Allen, I love you very much. I want you to always know that. Allen I'm sorry." Link cries a little harder, and let's out a small strained noise.

  
The mechanical beeps of machinery echo through the room and Allen sits up wildly, grabbing Link's shoulders. A bunch of nurses ran into the hospital room and ushered Allen off the bed.

  
"Link...? No..." Allen could hardly say a word as he watched Link's heart rate on the monitor drop to negative, and the nurses getting out the gear to restart the stopped heart, but to no avail. Link's wounds in that latest Akuma attack were too great. There was nothing he could do stop this.

  
Why? Why did Link sacrifice himself for Allen? Link told him it was because you protect the ones you love, but Allen disagreed, he told Link that sacrificing yourself for love only hurts the other person. Allen was right, the pain he felt then was so great that he could do nothing, feel nothing but the pain of losing yet another loved one.

  
A hand grabbed Allen's and held it tightly, Allen looked to the side to see who it was. Lavi? Why was he here? His other hand was then grabbed, this time it was Lenalee, she spoke some words to him but he couldn't hear her, he couldn't hear anything. Kanda was now in the room, he came over and stood beside Lavi, sending Allen a sorrowful look. Ah, that's right, Kanda suffered a similar tragedy. More tragic than his and Link's, in it's own way. Would they be friends over this? Who knows, Allen certainly didn't bother think on it at that moment. All he could do was stare as nurses covered Link with the white hospital blanket, as you do with the deceased.

  
He pulled his hands free from Lavi and Lenalee and left the room, sending a small glance at Kanda, but didn't say anything. He couldn't be in that room anymore, not with the deceased body of his partner. He headed to the bathroom to wash his face, maybe cry a little. He pushed open the door and walked inside, locking himself in one of the stalls there. Instead of crying though, all he felt now was denial. Link wasn't really dead was he? He couldn't be! It was all just a prank on him! A cruel horrible prank! But who set it up?

  
Someone came into the bathroom, there was a pause before there was a knock on his bathroom stall. "Oi, Bean Sprout, can I, uh, come in?" It was Kanda. Why was he here?

  
"No..." Allen said quietly.

  
He heard Kanda sigh, "Talk to me, Allen. Come out here or let me in."

  
Allen suddenly felt angry. "I hate this!" Allen yelled, kicking the toilet paper dispenser, causing it to rip off the wall and crash to the ground.

  
"How could this happen to me!? Why does it always happen to me!? Why just me!?" Allen shrieked, beating the walls of the stall with his fist, and kicking everything he could.

  
The door bust open, the lock broken off it's hinges, Kanda stormed into the stall and grabbed Allen, pulling him into a hug. "Stop it. You're breaking everything. Calm down and think about what you're destroying." Kanda says softly, "We have to pay for the damage, you know!"

  
It took Allen about 10 seconds to steady his breathing, resting his head on Kanda's shoulder. "Sorry... If only those Akuma hadn't attacked... If the Earl was gone none of this would have happened! We dont have Zu's power anymore, he's gone. For obvious reasons we cant use it anymore, maybe if we had different doctors none of this would have happened!"

  
Allen starts to sob uncontrollably, gripping Kanda's jacket. After a few minutes Allen let's go and steps away from Kanda. "Thank you..." He says, quietly, rubbing his face with the sleeve of his white shirt.

  
Kanda nods, "Let's get back to the others, ok? They're probably worried about you." Kanda takes off his jacket and wraps it around Allen. "You must be freezing, here take this."  
Allen thanks Kanda again and the head back to the others. Allen prepares himself for lots of talking, silently praying either Kanda or Lenalee will know he doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. They both notice and tell Lavi to shut up.

  
Allen wonders what life is going to be like from now on, and he cant imagine it's going to be nice at all. It'll be empty and quiet and depressing, just like it was back then.  
Allen sighs, it's going to be a long winter this year.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I guess I am still a bit of a sucker for angst. Maybe a little less than I was back when I wrote this, but even so; my craving for sadness is there.
> 
> |But also: I can't believe we're back on hiatus again! I feel like it's my fault and here is why:
> 
> Earlier this year, I started talking about the Bee Movie to my brother to annoy him since he hates it. Suddenly the Bee Movie is a massive meme.  
> I watched Lazytown a few months ago and was chatting to my brother again about 'how relateable the whole show is'. Suddenly Stefan has cancer ( :( ) and the show is now back ( :D )  
> Just before D.Gray-Man went on hiatus again, I said to my mother 'DGM is giving me so many feelings I'm getting overwhelmed! It should go back on hiatus haha'. I said it jokingly but well, fuck. 
> 
> Now I'm learning to just shut my mouth if I want to start something. 
> 
> I mean, I did chat about Mirrormask recently so i hope something happens for that movie. It was so good.


End file.
